DBZ FAN FICTION! :D
by CupcakeFace
Summary: The planet Earth is destroyed... All hope seems to be lost... But there is one survivor... And she's about to have the biggest adventure of her life.
1. Misery Before my Eyes

Author's Note: Hey people of fan fiction! This is my first fan fiction ever to be shown, so that makes all you readers special~ This fan fiction is based on Dragon Ball Z, and my fan fiction character is me (yay me~!). Please note that I will not be able to make a story in a blink of an eye, because my stupid life gets in the way. I'll _try_ to make a story whenever I have the opportunity, and if I don't, then there are two reasons that you choose to believe:

1. As I said before, my stupid life getting in the way.

2. I too lazy. :D

So, I hope you enjoy, and if you don't, please review and recommend anything to me that you feel needs to be added into the story and/or fixed. For the hundredth time, ENJOY~~! :D

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. DRAGON. BALL. Z. IT. IS. OWNED. BY. AKIRA. TORIYOMA. AND. FUNIMATION. AND. TOREI. ANIMATION. OKAY? Good.

Chapter 1

"What's the radius of the circle if the circumference is 50pi rounded to the nearest tenth?" Ms. Colon asks. No one responded as quickly as I. My hand shoots up as soon as I figure out the answer. Ms. Colon looks around for any other volunteers. I always raise my hand for answers, even if I did get 67% of them wrong. Ms. Colon sighed. She was getting tired of my constant hand- raising, but she had no other choice but to pick me. "Angie?" Ms. Colon says. I smile, showing some of my front teeth. "3.5?" I say. Ms. Colon nods in reply. "3.5," She repeats as she writes the decimal down on the Smart Board. I smile as if I had won an Academy award. I look at Ivonne, a friend of mine sitting in front of me. "Good job," she says quietly. I nod in reply and smile. I look at a nearby window in the classroom and admire the bare trees and chirping birds. _"So peaceful…" _I think as I drift off into a daydream.

My eyes snap open as I immediately begin to sweat. _"Why is it so hot in here…? Spring doesn't arrive until March!" _I look at the window. A red dot in the clouds marks the sky and the pure blue color slowly began to turn blood-red. My eyes widen. I raise my hand but do not wait for Ms. Colon to call on me. "Ms. Colon, what is that in the sky?" I ask as I point to the red dot now the size of a baseball. She looks at the window. "That's strange…" Ms. Colon quietly murmurs as she stares at the slowly growing red ball. It got hotter every second. So hot, that when I fished out my water bottle from my book bag it already evaporated. Ms. Colon's eyes grow wide as she quivers in fear. "No… That's… T-That's not p-possible…" Ms. Colon stammers. "M-M… METEOR! METEOR! 704, GET OUT! RUN!" Ms. Colon screams at the top of her lungs. Everyone gasps as they jump out of their seats and run for the door. The scene was chaotic. People pushed and shoved to get through the door. I waited for everyone to be gone (Why? Because I'm stupid, that's why.) . I grab my book bag and race out the door.

When I came out of the school, _everyone _on the block was running and screaming as the sky was now blood-red. The clouds evaporated from the extreme heat. The meteor was now as big as a football stadium, and I was sweating a waterfall. One man yells out, "IT'S NOT EVEN 2012 YET!" I desperately look around for my best friend. Tears blind my vision when she was nowhere to be found. I push my legs to run faster, finding a new speed that immediately made my thighs tighten. I was a few blocks away from home when I hear someone call my name out. I turn my head for a nano-second. It was Gabby (Gabriela), my best friend. My heart jumped for joy as I slowed down. "Where were you?" I ask, my voice mixed with anger and happiness. "Do you really need to ask me that right now?" Gabby says, literally pushing me to run faster. I don't answer her question, but I do grab her hand and run so fast that I thought Gabby's feet were in the air. I look back at the meteor, even hotter than I was before. It was a big as the Sun.

My building came into view as I, once again, ran even faster. "Slow down!" Gabby pleads. I shake my head and finally run in front of the building. I look back one more time to see the meteor- and I gasp. The meteor was _right _behind of Gabby, as big as the Milky Way. It was inches away from Gabby's back, and she didn't even notice. "GABBY! WATCH OUT!" I yell out. Gabby turns around as her eyes open so wide that her eyeballs possibly could've fallen out. "ANGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screams, bursting my ear drums. I see her terrified face- covered in what seemed to be fifth degree burns (Yes, that's possible). The meteor makes contact with Gabby. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cry out.

White fills my eyes.

Pain overwhelms my entire body. I refuse to open my eyes. I was extremely weak. I reach my hand out as if I was trying to grab something. I cough, my throat either sore or dry. I try to move, but I find out that a giant piece of hot rock covered 95% of my body. I was too weak to push it off, counting the extreme pressure that it brought on my chest. I didn't remember anything. All I remember was that blinding flash of light. I cough once more, and try with all my leftover strength to push off the rock. It works a little. I shakily move my arm and slowly push the rock off my leg. I can breathe now. I open my eyes. Since I was lying on my back, I could see the sky. I cock an eyebrow. What happened to its magenta-blue color? I struggle to move my back so I could get up. I clench my fists and forcefully get up. A wave of pain washed over me. My arm was bent in an unnatural way. It was broken. My ankle was twisted. I grab my arm caked with dry blood and limp around the terrible ground covered with destroyed buildings, corpses, and rock.

I notice a gigantic crater in front of me. It was as big as… well, you get the point. It was also extremely deep. You could grab a sled and ride down this "hill" and wait 2 hours before you reach the bottom. I decide not to go in. I could fall and break every singly bone in my body. I shiver at the image. I look at a crushed building. I limp up to it. The sight was disgusting and so was the smell. There were corpses with horrified looks on their faces. Even dogs and cats looked horrified (for all those people who are animal lovers, I'm sorry!). I see a sign covered with a corpse's hand. I snatch the sign from the massacred hand. One finger was completely off and another was hanging on its stem. I shiver and look at the sign I took. 1234. I cock an eyebrow. _"1234… That's my building address!"_ I think in my mind. I limp around the building aimlessly, wondering where I was going. I was lost. Lost at life. I didn't know what to do.

I stare up at the sky again, lying on a somewhat comfy piece of rock. It's been almost a day now. I still wondered how and why the Earth was nothing but a wasteland. It pains me to see all these people dead with a horrifying look on their faces. I get up and walk around the rubble again. I didn't see the man-sized hand sticking so I ended up tripping and falling on something hard. Pain shot through me, from my feet, to my thighs, to my stomach, to my head. I moan a painful moan. I open my eyes. I see hair- an eyebrow to be exact. I cock an eyebrow and uncover a piece of rock covering the mystery face. I gasp—It was my Mother. I scream and crawl away from my Mother's face. Tears stung my eyes but I forced them away. I crawl back up to my Mother. Her eyes were wide open- well, her _eye_ was wide open. The other eyehole was empty, the eye hanging on its cord on Mother's right cheek . Her mouth was wide open, her lower lip shredded. Her nose was ripped off completely from her face and I could see a hint of bone on her forehead. I fight the nausea that penetrated my throat. I look away from my Mother's gruesome face and find out that someone was next to her.

It was a man's hand. I see a familiar ring on the man's finger. It was covered in dirt and grime. I crawl up to what seemed to be a face. I remove a piece of brick. I've never seen a more disgusting face in my life. It was my Father. I could somehow tell, since his face was nothing but shredded meat. Blue and red veins covered his cheeks and deep holes surrounded his neck. Both eyes were missing and I could see brain tissue. This time I couldn't hold it back. I violently vomit far away from Father's body. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and hold my knees to my chest. I was mortified. Tears rapidly slid down my cheeks like a slide, and I went searching for my sister. I find her, her left arm and leg missing. Her face was surprisingly only covered in bruises and deep cuts, but her body was what terrified me. There was a deep hole in her stomach and I could see her rotting internal organs. Her ribs were both shattered and torn off. _"No… No! NOT MY SISTER!" _I scream in my mind.

I go mad.

I scream and pound my fists on her leftover stomach. "WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YOU'RE ALIVE! WAKE _UP_!" I shout. My sister, my fun-to-argue-with, funny-to-mess-with, chocolate-smelling (She really does! xD), wonderful sister, who looked up to me and always made me laugh. Dead. I kick a piece of rock with my twisted ankle, not caring for the unspeakable pain that grasped my ankle. I tug my Mother's arm. My Mother, my warm-hearted, sweet-and-caring, fresh-baked-bread-smelling, Mother, who always had a smile on her face and was there for me. Dead. I look at my Father. My Father… funny-but-annoying, always-laughing, wood-smelling Father, who loved and cherished me. Dead. I start beating myself with a sharp, jagged piece of rock. "DIE! DIE, YOU STUPID BODY! GO BURN IN HELL AND NEVER GO UP TO HEAVEN! DIIIEEEEE!" I shout, stabbing my broken arm. I stab my leg and then my stomach.

I was exhausted after stabbing myself to death and fell to the ground. I cried loudly, praying that I would never escape this planet and rot slowly from the inside. I toss and turn and moan, the pain squishing my bleeding body. I close my eyes and imagine my family alive. I _finally_ knew why planet Earth was dead. The meteor. The meteor that turned my best friend into a bunch of nothing. The meteor that ruined my life. I was officially the craziest person ever. So I thought I was hallucinating when I heard a voice. Actually, more than one voice. Multiple, about four. "Is she alive?" one voice asks. "I don't know. But Lord Frieza said that we take anybody that was lying in the clear," another voice answers. _"Lord Frieza? Okay, now I _must_ be hallucinating!"_ I open my eyes. Four awkward-looking aliens gasp. "She _is_ alive!" a green lizard-looking alien points out. I cough. I try to speak, but what only came out was a croak. "Can you speak, little girl?" An orange bird-like alien asks me. I shrug. I honestly didn't know.

"We've got to take her to Lord Frieza. She must be experimented," An alien that looked exactly human says. The human alien lifted me up. I moan with pain. "Wow. She is just a mess. I can't believe she survived that blow!" He says. I look at the alien. He had yellowish hair, and was really skinny. His skin was creamy pale (I saw that in a DBZ episode!). I reach out and touch his cheek. He cocks an eyebrow. "S-So… Y-You are real…" I manage to muster. He chuckles. "Silly girl. You must've gone delusional!" He says. I nod slowly and close my eyes. I was so tired, that I drifted into sleep, only to hear the last voice that I would ever hear for a long time. "Lithium, stop bonding with the girl and hurry up!"

Author's Note: So, that's my story! I know it's rushed, but I'm too lazy to fix it. xD I hope you liked it and please, pretty please, pretty please with a cherry on top: REVIEWW! :D If you guys really liked my story, then I'll continue my story! I'm counting on you~!


	2. I'm in Frieza's Ship!

Author's Note: Hey people of fan fiction! This is my first fan fiction ever to be shown, so that makes all you readers special~ This fan fiction is based on Dragon Ball Z, and my fan fiction character is me (yay me~!). Please note that I will not be able to make a story in a blink of an eye, because my stupid life gets in the way. I'll _try_ to make a story whenever I have the opportunity, and if I don't, then there are two reasons that you choose to believe:

1. As I said before, my stupid life getting in the way.

2. I too lazy. :D

So, I hope you enjoy, and if you don't, please review and recommend anything to me that you feel needs to be added into the story and/or fixed. For the hundredth time, ENJOY~~! :D

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. DRAGON. BALL. Z. IT. IS. OWNED. BY. AKIRA. TORIYOMA. AND. FUNIMATION. AND. TOREI. ANIMATION. OKAY? Good.

Chapter 1

"What's the radius of the circle if the circumference is 50pi rounded to the nearest tenth?" Ms. Colon asks. No one responded as quickly as I. My hand shoots up as soon as I figure out the answer. Ms. Colon looks around for any other volunteers. I always raise my hand for answers, even if I did get 67% of them wrong. Ms. Colon sighed. She was getting tired of my constant hand- raising, but she had no other choice but to pick me. "Angie?" Ms. Colon says. I smile, showing some of my front teeth. "3.5?" I say. Ms. Colon nods in reply. "3.5," She repeats as she writes the decimal down on the Smart Board. I smile as if I had won an Academy award. I look at Ivonne, a friend of mine sitting in front of me. "Good job," she says quietly. I nod in reply and smile. I look at a nearby window in the classroom and admire the bare trees and chirping birds. _"So peaceful…" _I think as I drift off into a daydream.

My eyes snap open as I immediately begin to sweat. _"Why is it so hot in here…? Spring doesn't arrive until March!" _I look at the window. A red dot in the clouds marks the sky and the pure blue color slowly began to turn blood-red. My eyes widen. I raise my hand but do not wait for Ms. Colon to call on me. "Ms. Colon, what is that in the sky?" I ask as I point to the red dot now the size of a baseball. She looks at the window. "That's strange…" Ms. Colon quietly murmurs as she stares at the slowly growing red ball. It got hotter every second. So hot, that when I fished out my water bottle from my book bag it already evaporated. Ms. Colon's eyes grow wide as she quivers in fear. "No… That's… T-That's not p-possible…" Ms. Colon stammers. "M-M… METEOR! METEOR! 704, GET OUT! RUN!" Ms. Colon screams at the top of her lungs. Everyone gasps as they jump out of their seats and run for the door. The scene was chaotic. People pushed and shoved to get through the door. I waited for everyone to be gone (Why? Because I'm stupid, that's why.) . I grab my book bag and race out the door.

When I came out of the school, _everyone _on the block was running and screaming as the sky was now blood-red. The clouds evaporated from the extreme heat. The meteor was now as big as a football stadium, and I was sweating a waterfall. One man yells out, "IT'S NOT EVEN 2012 YET!" I desperately look around for my best friend. Tears blind my vision when she was nowhere to be found. I push my legs to run faster, finding a new speed that immediately made my thighs tighten. I was a few blocks away from home when I hear someone call my name out. I turn my head for a nano-second. It was Gabby (Gabriela), my best friend. My heart jumped for joy as I slowed down. "Where were you?" I ask, my voice mixed with anger and happiness. "Do you really need to ask me that right now?" Gabby says, literally pushing me to run faster. I don't answer her question, but I do grab her hand and run so fast that I thought Gabby's feet were in the air. I look back at the meteor, even hotter than I was before. It was a big as the Sun.

My building came into view as I, once again, ran even faster. "Slow down!" Gabby pleads. I shake my head and finally run in front of the building. I look back one more time to see the meteor- and I gasp. The meteor was _right _behind of Gabby, as big as the Milky Way. It was inches away from Gabby's back, and she didn't even notice. "GABBY! WATCH OUT!" I yell out. Gabby turns around as her eyes open so wide that her eyeballs possibly could've fallen out. "ANGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screams, bursting my ear drums. I see her terrified face- covered in what seemed to be fifth degree burns (Yes, that's possible). The meteor makes contact with Gabby. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cry out.

White fills my eyes.

Pain overwhelms my entire body. I refuse to open my eyes. I was extremely weak. I reach my hand out as if I was trying to grab something. I cough, my throat either sore or dry. I try to move, but I find out that a giant piece of hot rock covered 95% of my body. I was too weak to push it off, counting the extreme pressure that it brought on my chest. I didn't remember anything. All I remember was that blinding flash of light. I cough once more, and try with all my leftover strength to push off the rock. It works a little. I shakily move my arm and slowly push the rock off my leg. I can breathe now. I open my eyes. Since I was lying on my back, I could see the sky. I cock an eyebrow. What happened to its magenta-blue color? I struggle to move my back so I could get up. I clench my fists and forcefully get up. A wave of pain washed over me. My arm was bent in an unnatural way. It was broken. My ankle was twisted. I grab my arm caked with dry blood and limp around the terrible ground covered with destroyed buildings, corpses, and rock.

I notice a gigantic crater in front of me. It was as big as… well, you get the point. It was also extremely deep. You could grab a sled and ride down this "hill" and wait 2 hours before you reach the bottom. I decide not to go in. I could fall and break every singly bone in my body. I shiver at the image. I look at a crushed building. I limp up to it. The sight was disgusting and so was the smell. There were corpses with horrified looks on their faces. Even dogs and cats looked horrified (for all those people who are animal lovers, I'm sorry!). I see a sign covered with a corpse's hand. I snatch the sign from the massacred hand. One finger was completely off and another was hanging on its stem. I shiver and look at the sign I took. 1234. I cock an eyebrow. _"1234… That's my building address!"_ I think in my mind. I limp around the building aimlessly, wondering where I was going. I was lost. Lost at life. I didn't know what to do.

I stare up at the sky again, lying on a somewhat comfy piece of rock. It's been almost a day now. I still wondered how and why the Earth was nothing but a wasteland. It pains me to see all these people dead with a horrifying look on their faces. I get up and walk around the rubble again. I didn't see the man-sized hand sticking so I ended up tripping and falling on something hard. Pain shot through me, from my feet, to my thighs, to my stomach, to my head. I moan a painful moan. I open my eyes. I see hair- an eyebrow to be exact. I cock an eyebrow and uncover a piece of rock covering the mystery face. I gasp—It was my Mother. I scream and crawl away from my Mother's face. Tears stung my eyes but I forced them away. I crawl back up to my Mother. Her eyes were wide open- well, her _eye_ was wide open. The other eyehole was empty, the eye hanging on its cord on Mother's right cheek . Her mouth was wide open, her lower lip shredded. Her nose was ripped off completely from her face and I could see a hint of bone on her forehead. I fight the nausea that penetrated my throat. I look away from my Mother's gruesome face and find out that someone was next to her.

It was a man's hand. I see a familiar ring on the man's finger. It was covered in dirt and grime. I crawl up to what seemed to be a face. I remove a piece of brick. I've never seen a more disgusting face in my life. It was my Father. I could somehow tell, since his face was nothing but shredded meat. Blue and red veins covered his cheeks and deep holes surrounded his neck. Both eyes were missing and I could see brain tissue. This time I couldn't hold it back. I violently vomit far away from Father's body. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and hold my knees to my chest. I was mortified. Tears rapidly slid down my cheeks like a slide, and I went searching for my sister. I find her, her left arm and leg missing. Her face was surprisingly only covered in bruises and deep cuts, but her body was what terrified me. There was a deep hole in her stomach and I could see her rotting internal organs. Her ribs were both shattered and torn off. _"No… No! NOT MY SISTER!" _I scream in my mind.

I go mad.

I scream and pound my fists on her leftover stomach. "WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YOU'RE ALIVE! WAKE _UP_!" I shout. My sister, my fun-to-argue-with, funny-to-mess-with, chocolate-smelling (She really does! xD), wonderful sister, who looked up to me and always made me laugh. Dead. I kick a piece of rock with my twisted ankle, not caring for the unspeakable pain that grasped my ankle. I tug my Mother's arm. My Mother, my warm-hearted, sweet-and-caring, fresh-baked-bread-smelling, Mother, who always had a smile on her face and was there for me. Dead. I look at my Father. My Father… funny-but-annoying, always-laughing, wood-smelling Father, who loved and cherished me. Dead. I start beating myself with a sharp, jagged piece of rock. "DIE! DIE, YOU STUPID BODY! GO BURN IN HELL AND NEVER GO UP TO HEAVEN! DIIIEEEEE!" I shout, stabbing my broken arm. I stab my leg and then my stomach.

I was exhausted after stabbing myself to death and fell to the ground. I cried loudly, praying that I would never escape this planet and rot slowly from the inside. I toss and turn and moan, the pain squishing my bleeding body. I close my eyes and imagine my family alive. I _finally_ knew why planet Earth was dead. The meteor. The meteor that turned my best friend into a bunch of nothing. The meteor that ruined my life. I was officially the craziest person ever. So I thought I was hallucinating when I heard a voice. Actually, more than one voice. Multiple, about four. "Is she alive?" one voice asks. "I don't know. But Lord Frieza said that we take anybody that was lying in the clear," another voice answers. _"Lord Frieza? Okay, now I _must_ be hallucinating!"_ I open my eyes. Four awkward-looking aliens gasp. "She _is_ alive!" a green lizard-looking alien points out. I cough. I try to speak, but what only came out was a croak. "Can you speak, little girl?" An orange bird-like alien asks me. I shrug. I honestly didn't know.

"We've got to take her to Lord Frieza. She must be experimented," An alien that looked exactly human says. The human alien lifted me up. I moan with pain. "Wow. She is just a mess. I can't believe she survived that blow!" He says. I look at the alien. He had yellowish hair, and was really skinny. His skin was creamy pale (I saw that in a DBZ episode!). I reach out and touch his cheek. He cocks an eyebrow. "S-So… Y-You are real…" I manage to muster. He chuckles. "Silly girl. You must've gone delusional!" He says. I nod slowly and close my eyes. I was so tired, that I drifted into sleep, only to hear the last voice that I would ever hear for a long time. "Lithium, stop bonding with the girl and hurry up!"

Author's Note: So, that's my story! I know it's rushed, but I'm too lazy to fix it. xD I hope you liked it and please, pretty please, pretty please with a cherry on top: REVIEWW! :D If you guys really liked my story, then I'll continue my story! I'm counting on you~!


End file.
